


the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings, Kevin doesnt think the grid likes him, Loneliness, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Spooning, Squadtrip, but they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Against his better judgement, Kevin decides the join the Annual Post-Race Grid Trip. For a while, he feels lonely and out of place, but certain people make sure he feels more welcome.Especially Kevin's roommate.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Romain Grosjean & Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 153





	the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time

**Author's Note:**

> Besides hulknussen the tagged pairings are often mostly mentions - but with good cause cos I aim to write more fics about this trips! There are a lot of good pairings hidden in here👀
> 
> But this is about one of my fav pairings ever and I just fucking relate to Kevin so much- it isn't always easy trying to fit in, no matter how hard you try.

Kevin sighed and dragged his feet as he made his way over to the large wooden house. He was only carrying a small suitcase with him, yet he still felt like he had packed too much. He wasn’t even planning on staying here all that long, a lack of clothing would have been the perfect excuse to leave. 

It wasn’t that Kevin disagreed with Lewis’s constant attempts at having the drivers bond more closely - if anything it would be nice to have some friends within the Paddock - but a week away with a group of people who didn’t particularly like Kevin was not what Kevin considered a fun holiday. 

“Kevin! Hi! I thought you said you weren’t coming.” Romain spoke up behind him, the Frenchman walking over and hugging Kevin tightly. Kevin hugged back, feeling relieved his only friend was there with him when he had to go inside.

“I decided to at least try for an evening.” Kevin murmured as Romain pulled away. He had told Romain about his worries, about not wanting to be stuck alone for a week while watching the others have fun, and Romain had successfully managed to calm some of his nerves. Had it not been for the Frenchman, Kevin surely wouldn’t have been here today. 

“I’m proud of you.” Romain smiled, his arm staying around Kevin’s shoulders as they headed inside.

Kevin knew it was to make sure he wouldn’t change his mind and run away, and cursed the Frenchman’s strong fatherly instincts.

He really did want to run away.

Just past the front door, Lewis was messing through a set of meticulously sorted documents, smiling up at them as they entered. 

“You’re late.” he said, but he didn’t seem too mad, too busy hiding his surprise over Kevin’s presence. Kevin offered him a tight-lipped smile.

“Does that mean all the good rooms are gone?” he asked. Lewis chuckled.

“I used a random generator to divide the rooms. You’re lucky Kevin, you have one of the smaller rooms. It’s mostly 4 drivers to a room but you only have one roommate.” Lewis said with a kind smile. Kevin didn’t trust the way Lewis and Romain exchanged a look.

“Who is my roommate then?” he asked, but Lewis just ignored him, first explaining which room Romain was in before quickly telling Kevin the room in the attic was his. Kevin wanted to repeat his roommate question, but the Brit had already scurried off again, helping Lando drag a mattress up the stairs. 

“It will be okay.” Romain told Kevin with a soft smile. “If anything is wrong we can switch rooms, okay?” he added, ruffling Kevin’s hair a little before heading off down the hall to his room. Kevin sighed, bracing himself before heading upstairs. 

The first floor was a mess. Lando was trying to push the mattress he had been lugging around on the top bunk of a bunk bed, and while Charles, Max and Daniel were in the room with them too, they just watched and laughed instead of helping him. Spanish screeching could be heard from one of the other rooms, where Checo was clearly not happy about sharing a room with Esteban, before abruptly calming down when Lance headed into their room as well. Kevin smiled lightly in amusement, shuffling down the hall to the next set of stairs taking him to the attic. 

The attic room was light and spacious, and Kevin understood why Lewis had said he was lucky. It was _quiet_ here. Kevin spotted no other bags in the room yet and figured his roommate hadn’t arrived yet. There was only 1 double bed and Kevin sighed, not exactly excited at the prospect of having someone so close to him. He knew Jenson was coming to the weekend as well, and just hoped he would be his roommate. Jenson was fun, and Kevin was familiar with him. It wouldn’t be too bad sleeping next to him. 

Kevin took his time unpacking the few belongings he had brought, humming smugly when he noticed he had one of the only bedrooms with an ensuite bathroom. He supposed he really was lucky. 

When he eventually made his way down, it was a lot quieter in the house. Frowning, he made his way to the living room, where the drivers were heaped on and next to the sofas, all holding plates of food. 

“I told you to tell Kevin dinner was ready.” Sebastian sighed at Charles, who just huffed and rolled his eyes, continuing to steal fries of Lando’s plate while pretending to be healthy with the salad on his own plate.

“I forgot,” Charles murmured, before peeking up at Kevin. “Sorry.” he added more softly. Kevin shrugged wordlessly, pretending not to be hurt, and moved to the kitchen. Romain still stood at the counter, having been the one to prepare most of the food, and instantly filled a plate with food when he spotted Kevin.

“They forget to tell me the food was ready.” Kevin mumbled, taking the plate from Romain and waiting as the Frenchman filled a glass of water for him. Romain sighed.

“I’m sure they didn’t mean to.” he soothed. Kevin picked at the fries on his plate.

“I think I’m just driving home tonight.” he muttered. Romain tutted, rounding the counter and wrapping his arm around Kevin’s shoulders in a fatherly gesture. 

“Give it one night, for me? If you still feel like this tomorrow you’re free to go.” Romain told him, adding an extra helping of fries to Kevin’s plate as a peace offer.

“Fine.” Kevin muttered reluctantly, pulling a face as Romain kissed his cheek.

“Go to the others, I’ll be there soon.” Romain promised him, before moving to clean the kitchen. Kevin reluctantly shuffled back to the living room, hesitating in the doorway as he wasn’t sure where to sit.

“You can sit here, Kevin.” Lance piped up, patting the empty seat next to him on the sofa. Kevin sighed in relief and sat down next to the Canadian, also smiling at Esteban, who was on Lance’s other side. Lance instantly started to babble away at him and Kevin relaxed, feeling relieved. 

The moment didn’t last long, just until the front door opened and another driver joined them.

“Nico!” Max grinned excitedly when the German waved hello at them. Most of the grid seemed happy to see Hulk, all of them waving hello and smiling at him, but Kevin’s expression only soured. He should have realised Nico would be invited too, but he had somehow not even thought of it. Some of the drivers got up to show Nico around and to help him get settled and Kevin only felt worse.

He would never be greeted like that.

“How is your dog?” Esteban spoke up suddenly, clearly trying to distract Kevin. Kevin sighed and tore his eyes away from Nico, turning to the tall Frenchman instead.

“She’s good.” he smiled gratefully. “I have some pictures if you want?” he added more hesitantly, quickly getting out his phone when both Esteban and Lance smiled excitedly.

Maybe not everything was as bad as it seemed. 

After dinner, Kevin excused himself, telling his newfound friends he needed a shower before quickly making his way upstairs. He felt tired. He had been on edge all evening and it had drained his energy - he just needed a moment to himself.

There was a second suitcase in the room now, but it was black like his own and Kevin couldn’t decipher who it belonged to. Kevin stared at it for a moment, but then decided not to care, instead grabbing his own suitcase and sorting through it in search of a more comfortable outfit. 

He had just changed out of his shirt when he heard footsteps on the stairs, and Kevin let out a loud ‘Fuck’ when he realised who it was.

“Well, isn’t that a nice welcome.” The German snorted, walking to his own suitcase and looking through its contents without another look at Kevin. Kevin stood rooted to the spot, staring at the German as if that would will him away. Nico noticed his eyes on him and turned sharply, startling Kevin. 

“I already asked Lewis, we’re not allowed to change rooms.” Nico muttered. Kevin felt a pang of hurt. Somehow Nico indirectly saying he didn’t want to be in the same room as Kevin was more painful than he expected.

“Okay.” he muttered, honestly too tired to care at this point. he quickly tugged on a T-shirt, realising he had still been shirtless, and tugged on the hem a bit anxiously. Nico sighed.

“I’ll stay out of your way, okay? It’s only for a few nights.” he muttered, his shoulders sagging. Kevin only nodded, turning away from the German and not looking up until he heard Nico make his way back down. 

“Kevin?” a voice sounded just as Kevin started to relax again. 

“Jenson…” Kevin sighed, feeling relieve flooding over him as he moved over to hug the older man tightly. 

“Hey kid.” Jenson chuckled, hugging back tightly and pressing a kiss to the top of Kevin’s head. Kevin clutched on to him a tad too desperately, but Jenson didn’t seem to mind, just rubbing his hand over Kevin’s back until Kevin was ready to let go again. 

“Are you okay?” Jenson asked as they parted. Kevin nodded, but Jenson clearly didn’t believe him. 

“He really is a good guy, Kevin. I know you don’t get along, but give him a chance.” Jenson said softly. Kevin tiredly wiped at his face.

“It isn’t only about that.” he muttered. Jenson gently squeezed his shoulder.

“Then what is it?” he asked. Kevin averted his eyes.

“I just feel so fucking alone here.” he whispered. Jenson pulled him into another hug, sighing deeply and pressing a kiss to the top of Kevin’s head. He didn’t try to tell Kevin it was not as bad as it seemed, and Kevin was glad. That was not what he needed to hear right now. 

“Come down with me?” Jenson asked. “I think they are voting on what movie to watch right now.” the Brit added. Kevin nodded reluctantly, knowing that sitting alone in his room wouldn’t solve anything either. 

The living room was still crowded when they arrived downstairs, and Kevin wasn’t sure where to sit. There was a spot next to Max and Daniel, but the two were having a hushed conversation, brows furrowed as they talked quietly and Kevin didn’t want to interrupt the moment.

“You can sit here.” Nico suddenly spoke up, pointing to the empty spots next to him on one of the sofas before returning to his conversation with Checo. Kevin made his way over, sitting down closest to Nico while Jenson sat down on his other side, the Brit flirtatiously pulling Sebastian to sit down on the sofa’s armrest next to him. Kevin tried to ignore the way Jenson was most definitely groping Sebastian’s ass while Mark sat regarding them from the nearby armchair. He instead turned to Nico and Checo, pretending to listen to their conversation but not really trying to get involved himself.

“We’re watching Die Hard!” Lando suddenly announced loudly, wrestling the remote control out of Carlos’s hand and starting the movie before anyone could protest. In retaliation, Carlos kindly kicked the younger man off the sofa, chuckling when Lando pouted and crawled over the floor to sit next to Charles on one of the bean bags.

Kevin watched the movie silently, tucking his legs up to his chest and leaning a bit more in Jenson’s direction so he wouldn’t fall over. He thought he briefly felt Sebastian stroking his hair and suddenly felt very young again, as if he was back to his rookie years.

But Kevin wasn’t a rookie anymore, and he cursed himself for being so affected by everything that had happened. 

“Here.” Nico suddenly muttered softly, handing Kevin a thin fleece blanket. Kevin took it quietly, unsure how to take it, but then smiled hesitantly when Nico’s lips quirked up slightly. Nico winked before turning back to the tv screen, but not before shuffling around until his thigh was pressed against Kevin’s.

Kevin pretended like the pressure wasn’t comforting. 

~~~~

“Goodnight.” Kevin muttered to Jenson after the movie. Some of the other drivers had decided to watch another movie but Kevin had had enough. Jenson smiled at him, even letting go of Sebastian long enough to hug Kevin.

“Night kid.” he smiled, ruffling Kevin’s hair and chuckling at the face Kevin pulled. Kevin glared half-heartedly before heading off, smiling and waving as Lance and Esteban wished him goodnight too.

“Need help?” Kevin asked as he passed the kitchen, seeing Romain and Pierre working on cleaning the kitchen. Romain shook his head.

“It’s all good. Sleep, you look exhausted.” he said with a kind smile. Kevin hummed, nodding before giving them a small wave and heading upstairs. He quickly washed up and brushed his teeth before changing into a loose white top and just his boxers (he hadn’t really considered he would have to share a room) and slipping under the thick covers on the bed. He had only just closed his eyes when he heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs, Nico quietly shuffling around the room to get ready for bed as well. Kevin ignored him, pretending to be asleep, but drew in a sharp breath when he felt Nico lay down next to him. Kevin had his back turned to Nico, but he could feel Nico watching him until the German cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry.” Nico muttered, his hand brushing over Kevin’s waist. Kevin tensed, not daring to turn around.

“What for?” he asked. Nico let out a deep sigh.

“I don’t know… everything?” he muttered. Kevin rolled over, eying Nico from where his face was still half-hidden by his pillow. Nico rolled onto his side as well, now barely any space separating them. 

“The whole suck my balls thing was my mistake, I shouldn’t have said that.” Kevin murmured reluctantly. Nico shook his head.

“I didn’t mean that. I mean, it was stupid from both of us, but still…” the German replied vaguely. Kevin blinked curiously. 

“Then what do you mean?” he asked. Nico reached out for him, fingers lightly brushing over Kevin’s features.

“I’m sorry I never got to know you better.” he sighed.

Kevin was stunned into silence now, staring at the German with wide eyes. What did Nico mean? What did he _want?_

“Goodnight Kevin.” Nico muttered, before promptly rolling over so his back was turned to the smaller man.

“Sleep well.” Kevin exhaled. But sleep didn’t come easy that night.

~~~~~~

Kevin woke up with a warm body pressed against his back and an arm securely wrapped around his waist. He hummed, trying to wiggle out of the hold in a panic, but Nico just muttered something in German and only pressed him closer, the taller man’s face pressed into his hair. Kevin gave up, relaxing back into the hold and actually found it wasn’t too bad. Nico was still asleep, breathing deeply, and the lul of his breaths was rather calming. He also smelled quite nice, of the aftershave Kevin had sometimes found lingered in the room even after Nico had long left. 

After a long moment, Nico stretched out, his grip on Kevin loosening, and Kevin reluctantly seized the moment to slip out of bed. He dressed quickly, eyes continuously falling back on Nico’s sleeping form, and then sighed, walking back to pull the blankets up over the German’s body. His fingers brushed against Nico’s cheek on their own accord and Kevin quickly pulled them back, cursing himself as Nico began to stir. 

“Morning.” Nico murmured sleepily, blinking up at Kevin. Kevin stood rooted to the spot, still leant over the bed, and only let out a squeak in answer. Nico was pretty when he just woke up, his face soft and almost _cute_ and his sleepy smile making something in Kevin’s chest flutter. Nico wiped at his eyes and sat up more, bringing their faces closer together, and Kevin could barely resist the urge to kiss Nico.

He was fooling himself. No one in the whole house cared for him, let alone Nico - let alone enough to kiss him.

“You shouldn’t think like that.” Nico muttered and Kevin flinched when he realised he had spoken out loud. Nico tugged him back onto the bed and Kevin huffed when his knees hit the bedding. Nico shushed him softly, fingers brushing over Kevin’s skin again and Kevin shuddered, closing his eyes. 

“You are liked, by the others and by me. I was so glad when I saw you decided to come here.” Nico whispered, his warm breath brushing over Kevin’s cheeks. Kevin gasped softly, jutting his chin up and he could almost feel the German’s lips on his, when-

“Nico! Kevin! Breakfast is ready!” Charles yelled, running up the stairs. Kevin and Nico shot apart as if burned, Kevin falling flat on his ass next to the bed.

“I don’t even want to know.” Charles snorted, poking his head into the room and grinning widely. Kevin glared at him, picking himself off of the floor and dusting off his shirt. 

“We’ll be right there.” Kevin murmured awkwardly. Charles glanced back and forth between the two, a wolfish grin on his face.

“If you’d rather have each other for breakfast first I’m sure I can save some scrambled eggs for you.” The Monégasque purred. Nico sighed, rolling his eyes as he got up from the bed.

“Go back to eyefucking Lando, Charles.” he said gruffly. Charles let out an offended huff, but then shrugged his shoulders and bounded downstairs. 

“Still more fucking than you!” he called from downstairs. 

“Are you okay?” Nico asked while he got dressed. Kevin still stood in the room, somehow feeling as if it was right to wait for the German. Kevin nodded, fiddling with the strap of his watch.

“I’m fine.” 

~~~~~~

Throughout the day, Kevin instinctively wanted to stick close to Nico, but decided against it. The group went for a hike in the Swiss mountains, at least most of the group - Max and Daniel had disappeared off somewhere and the room consisiting of Antonio, Dany, Alex, Nicholas all stayed in with hangovers after a poker night gone wrong. 

Kevin walked with Jenson and Fernando for the first half, before Jenson jogged over to annoy Seb and Mark while Fernando went on to screech at Lando for not wearing gloves in the cold weather. Kevin figured he would walk alone after that, and briefly considered quickening his pace to catch up with Lewis and George, but then Lance and Esteban popped up at his sides, giving them matching giddy grins. Kevin chuckled fondly at them, listening with an amused smile as they complained about Checo insisting on sleeping between them on the bed to make sure there wasn’t any “funny business”. 

“Was it okay with Nico? I can change with you if you’re uncomfortable.” Lance smiled kindly. Kevin shrugged.

“It was okay. He isn’t as bad as I thought.” he said softly. Lance’s smile changed, and he wiggled his eyebrows in Kevin’s direction.

“Right. I know what that means.” Lance chuckled. Kevin huffed and lightly slapped the back of Lance’s head.

“Don’t get sassy now or I’ll tell Checo I saw you and Esteban making out on the patio this morning.” Kevin told them, grinning as both men paled.

“Are you bullying the younger generation now?” Nico spoke up, walking up to them. Kevin huffed.

“They started it!” he grumbled. Nico tutted, slinging an arm around Kevin’s shoulders. 

“Poor little Bunny.” he cooed. Kevin shot him an offended look.

“Bunny?” he bustled. Nico grinned.

“You scrunch your nose up when you’re angry, it’s rather endearing.” he purred. Kevin shot him an angry look, before getting confused as he tried not to scrunch his nose up. Nico chuckled and booped his finger against the top of Kevin’s nose.

“Yes, just like that, Bunny.” he winked. Kevin rolled his eyes and ignored him, quickening his pace, but didn’t push Nico away when he matched his stride. 

“Fucker.” he told Nico, but there was a smile playing on his lips.

“Dick.” Nico answered cheerfully, the two of them sharing a brief look before continuing the walk in silence. 

~~~~~~

“Let me cook tonight, Romain.” Kevin tried to convince his teammate. “I can make a mean vegan spaghetti, it will be fine.” he added. Romain sighed. 

“It’s too much work on your own, Kevin.” the Frenchman argued. Kevin squared up, ready to continue to argue. It was unfair Romain had spend almost all his time in the kitchen so far, he deserved a night off too. 

“I’ll help him.” Nico spoke up suddenly from the doorway, the German rolling up the sleeves of his white knitted sweater as he walked over to them. Romain gave Nico a skeptical look.

“It’s fine, Romain. Roommates have to help each other, you know.” Kevin chuckled, soothingly squeezing his teammate’s shoulder. Romain narrowed his eyes, but then nodded.

“If you’re sure…” he muttered, before reluctantly leaving the kitchen to finally sit down with the others.

“You’re the chef, just tell me what to do.” Nico told Kevin, tying an apron around his waist. There was an easy smile and Kevin was surprised to find Nico’s presence no longer made him feel anxious. Kevin smiled softly, pushing some vegetables in Nico’s direction.

“Cut these for me…”

~~~~

“This smells so good.” Nico hummed about half an hour later, hanging with his face over the large saucepan full of sauce and smiling proudly. 

“It’s Lewis’s recipe I think.” Kevin remarked, meanwhile cleaning some of the knives. He stared at the way Nico’s tongue peeked out from between his lips in concentration as he stirred the sauce, making sure it didn’t burn. It was endearing to watch, and distracted Kevin so much that his fingers slipped from the dishwashing cloth onto the blade of the knife he had been holding.

“Shit!” Kevin gasped, pulling his hand back and seeing some droplets of blood starting to form on his skin. Nico immediately turned the stove off before rushing over to Kevin. 

“Ouch.” Nico hummed empathically, leading Kevin over to the empty part of the kitchen counter and surprising him by lifting him onto it. 

“What are you-” Kevin huffed, still cradling his injured hand to his chest. Nico shushed him, grabbing the first aid kit before walking over, coming to stand in between Kevin’s legs. Kevin let him take his hand, Nico examining the cut before cleaning it with some rubbing alcohol.

“I know it hurts, sorry.” Nico murmured as Kevin hissed at the sting. Nico wrapped a bandaid around the cut, making sure it was secure before bringing Kevin’s hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to his fingers.

“All better.” he murmured, looking at Kevin through his lashes. Kevin shuddered, leaning in closer. Nico’s hands were warm around his, matching the warmth that was starting to spread in Kevin’s belly.

“Thank you…” Kevin muttered, eyes falling to Nico’s lips. 

It was wrong, he shouldn’t want to kiss Nico. They hated each other, they had never gotten along-

“Stop overthinking.” Nico whispers interrupted his thoughts, before the German leaned in to bring their lips together in a soft kiss. Kevin gasped against his lips but readily kissed back, his fingers curling into Nico’s short hair as their lips moved together in slow motions.

“Nico…” Kevin gasped as Nico’s lips moved down to his jaw and onto his throat. Nico groaned softly, broad arms wrapping around his waist to hold him closer as Kevin impatiently pulled him into another kiss. 

“Kevin, how long until dinn-” Romain started as he headed into the kitchen, before stilling at the sight of Nico and Kevin pressed close together.

“I eh… cut my finger?” Kevin squeaked out. Romain stared at them for a long moment, before sighing.

“I don’t want to know.” he snorted. “Just go clean up, I’ll finish off here.” he added. 

“Clean up..?” Kevin started, before realising Nico had somehow pushed him into a puddle of spilt tomato juice. 

“Oops.” Nico chuckled, kissing Kevin’s jaw before helping him off the counter. 

“You know what you’re doing?” Romain asked Kevin with a concerned look as the two passed by him. Kevin hesitated but then nodded.

“I think so…” he sighed with a smile, hugging his teammate before quickly following Nico up the stairs to the attic. The German was grinning widely again, pulling Kevin close the moment they were alone with his large hands settling on the small of Kevin’s back. They kissed again, Nico’s hands roaming over Kevin’s waist and hips as he urged him into the room, until the back of Kevin’s knees hit the bed and he fell down in a heap on the mattress. Nico crawled over him, smiling down on the Dane as Kevin’s fingers instantly curled into the fabric of his sweater.

“Hello.” Nico chuckled, kissing Kevin’s forehead. Kevin smiled back shakily.

“Hey.” he answered breathlessly, gasping as Nico’s lips pressed against his neck once more. Kevin closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling, letting Nico undress him and shuddering under all the little touches to his bare skin.

“Magnificent.” Nico whispered, fingers trailing over the angel on Kevin’s chest. Kevin hummed and stretched out lazily, his nails dragging over Nico’s back. 

“Come on, it won’t be long until dinner.” Kevin muttered impatiently, hands squeezing Nico’s ass as he pulled their crotches together. Nico grinned as Kevin took two of his fingers into his mouth, slicking them up before pushing Nico’s hand down between them, to where their bodies met. Eventhough they didn’t have a lot of time, Nico’s touches weren’t rushed, the German opening Kevin up slowly, almost teasinly so, before finally pushing into him. 

“Wait…” Kevin moaned out, curling his leg behind Nico and flipping them over so he was straddling Nico’s hips. Nico’s cock made him full impossible full, and even the slightest twitch of his hips made Kevin gasp and tremble.

“Yeah I’m not going to last long like this.” Nico groaned out raspily when Kevin started to roll his hips, fucking himself on Nico’s cock. Kevin just smiled breathlessly, throwing his head back as he quickened his movements. 

“Me neither, don’t worry.” Kevin sighed, his eyes fluttering closed contentedly as he tangled his fingers with Nico’s next to Nico’s waist. Nico’s other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly and Kevin whined at the additional pleasure. 

“Cum for me beautiful.” Nico whispered, bucking his hips up to meet Kevin’s motions. Kevin let out a languid moan, his legs trembling before he came with a gasp. Nico followed soon after him, his hips bucking up two more times before he spilled deep inside Kevin. 

“Shit…” Kevin groaned contentedly, moving up until Nico’s cock slipped out of him before dropping down on Nico’s chest, letting the taller man hold him tightly.

“That was so good, Bunny.” Nico murmured, drawing Kevin into a soft kiss.

“Am not keen on the nickname.” Kevin grumbled, but he contentedly nuzzled his face into Nico’s neck as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Too bad, I love it.” Nico teased. Kevin sighed.

“We need to have dinner soon.” he mumbled reluctantly, fingers drawing mindless figures on Nico’s chest. Nico grinned.

“You might need to shower first.” he whispered. Kevin pulled a face, awkwardly wiggling his hips as he felt cum and spit dribble out of him.

“You’re right.” he groaned reluctantly, lifting his head from Nico’s chest and hesitating briefly before speaking again. “Join me?” he asked. Nico nodded, nuzzling their noses together. 

“Of course, Bunny.” he answered with a tender smile.

Thye took their time again, washing each other thoroughly as they kissed lazily. When they finally came downstairs again, the others had already finished eating, but Romain came to bring over two plates of food as the couple sat down in the living room.

“It’s nice to see you smile.” Romain told Kevin softly. Kevin blushed, placing his hand over Nico’s, which was laying on his tigh.

“Sometimes happiness comes from where you least expect it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
